


always near

by erodas



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: Colby has a problem..he always wants to be near Sam, at all times.





	always near

Colby had a problem. Small to others, but quite big to himself. He craved the attention of his best friend. He always wished to be right next to the certain blonde, due to Sam’s slight confusion. When Sam left the house to spend time alone, or just with Jake, the brunette would wait in his room for his return. Obviously, he wouldn’t show his affections clearly, instead he joked around that he just missed Jake. 

The whole house decided to hold an official pizza and movie night every Friday night, inviting all their friends from around LA. The atmosphere would be great, as Colby sat back laughing with friends and listened to the music being blared from Corey’s speakers. They would order all kinds of pizza, so everyone could enjoy the evening. The movie would be chosen, and played in the background as everyone chatted and had fun, being happy. 

This particular evening, Colby wasn’t really there. He had had a stressful day, full of editing, trying to get videos out for his fans, and designing merch. Once or twice the brunette had snapped at his roommates, but they regretfully understood. The man was just stressed, needed some time alone. Jake had visited his room an hour before the party, asking if he wanted to leave the party for this week. Colby had agreed, hoping to get some rest for the next day, as he knew Sam and himself would have to film yet another video for their joint channel. 

However, everyone was pleasantly surprised when the man turned up downstairs, dressed and ready to enjoy himself. Colby looked around and talked to a few of his friends, eating as he laughed at their tales. An hour in, and the brunette become distracted, looking around for a particular person. He excused himself from Mike and Griffin, walking over to where he saw the blonde, leaning against the beanbags surrounding the tv. He whispered a “ hey man “, and sat beside his best friend, deciding which movie the group would watch. Sam laughed as he scrolled over some comedies, and Colby laughed along, happy to see his friend so relaxed. 

Corey came over ten minutes into the film choosing, and giggled about watching some bond movie, so he could pretend to be Bond. Sam laughed and agreed, clicking play onto the movie. The pizza was brought over and placed on people’s laps, as they all sat down to watch the the first scene. Sam and Colby sat next to each other, to the brunette’s joy. He kept a slight distance from the other man, in case he got uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but glance over at Sam every now and then, watching as his eyes shone in the light of the tv. 

Halfway through the movie, Colby fell asleep. He had gotten hardly enough sleep last night, as he stayed up to late working on projects. He had moved closer to Sam during the hour, and now was resting his head on the blondes shoulder, muttering in his light sleep. Mike and Kevin had left ten minutes ago, taking some pizza with them. Corey decided to go to bed early, and left to go to his room. The rest of the roommates continued to watch the end of the movie, before lumbering away to their rooms. 

Sam smiled down at the men lying against his chest, and switched off the movie, that was showing the end credits. The man whispered to his best friend to wake up, gently moving him into his arms. He blushed slightly at the thought of the man lying on him, but quickly forced the feelings away. Colby murmured and whined about not waking up, to Sam’s amusement. He sat his friend against the back of the sofa, and stood up, stretching his limbs and yawned. 

Colby looked so soft when fast asleep, blue hair wispy in his face. He smiled slightly in his sleep, Sam wondering what he was dreaming of. He looked so very pretty, tan cheeks dusted with a pale pink blush. The blonde shook his head, batting the thoughts away. He gently placed his hands under Colby’s back, and heaved him up into his arms. The brunettes eyes fluttered gently, before he snuggled his head into his best friend’s chest. Sam grinned fondly and walked slowly towards the stairs. He carried Colby up gently, before pushing the others door open with his foot. 

The room was a mess, dark clothes thrown haphazardly across the floor, amongst mugs of half drunk cold coffee. Sam sighed and stepped carefully over the floor, before reaching the bed, and placing his sleeping friend on it gently. He pulled the covers over the body, before placing a light kiss upon his forehead. Wishing Colby goodnight, he stepped away from the bed, rubbing his eyes. However, as he stepped away, he felt an arm tug at his side. Sam jumped before looking down to see that it was just Colby. The man rolled over and opened his eyes slightly, before smiling and whispering a small invitation for his friend to come over. 

“ colbs I have to sleep as well “ sam laughed, as he looked down at the half asleep man on the bed. 

“ want you...to sleep “ Colby whispered before closing his eyes again and wrapping an arm around the blondes waist. Sam blushed before whispering a quiet okay. He climbed into the bed, rolling over to face his best friend. The pair had slept in the same bed before on many occasions, but this time it felt...different. Colby smiled softly and tiredly put his arm around his friend’s waist again, and sighed, whispering “ I love you “. Sam blushed brightly, thankfully it wasn’t noticeable due to the darkness. “ I love..you too “. 

In so many ways.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a whole ass mess lmao. the tags wouldn’t let me tag mike or Kevin so fuck them I guess 
> 
> —- 
> 
> second piece for snc and I’m trying to make it accurate and realistic, even though colbs dyed his damn hair red hhn
> 
> —
> 
> im thinking of continuing this ??


End file.
